1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of wind-driven turbines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the ever increasing demand for energy and the inevitability of man eventually consuming all of the fossil fuel, i.e., particularly petroleum, science is obviously searching for substitutes for petroleum-consuming machinery. Therefore, electricity is being considered for eventually powering machinery that heretofore was deemed unfeasible. Accordingly, various means for generating electrical energy are presently being explored, among these are various wind-powered apparatuses toward which the present invention is addressed. Numerous and varied configured wind turbines have heretofore been conceived and developed. In fact, applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents pertaining to such various apparatuses: U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,924 to Ozaki; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,523,295 and 1,574,171 to Ryan; U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,008 to Biehn; U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,356 to James; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,149 to Johanson. None of the above patents suggest or disclose applicant's apparatus. Applicant is also aware of the following U.S. patents which were cited by the Examiner in the prosecution of the above cross-referenced application: U.S. Pat. No. 372,300 to Chubbuck; U.S. Pat. No. 1,460,114 to Shelton; U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,745 to Bonetto; U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,400 to Gilley; U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,356 to James; U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,290 to Butler; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,828 to Bunzer. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.